


SyncTale: Memories of Another

by AnyaGamez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, The usaul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaGamez/pseuds/AnyaGamez
Summary: This is a story about an AU called SyncTale! For more info go on the Amino app on the Undertale community and find AnyaGamez!





	

The moonlight shined brightly across the sky as clouds swiftly drifted past. Three shadows could be faintly seen from a far, running from rooftop to rooftop. The three shadows dressed tightly with swords that shined in the night, ran from men dressed in blue with powerful guns. Each shadow spilt up in the order: North, West, South. She ran and ran for what seemed to be minutes, and lost the blue man. "Sketch! Did you loose the police?" She whispered into her hidden mic. "Oh, hm... I think so, yeah. How is Nia, Anya?" Sketch said with a worried expression. "Well I don't know actually. Let me check... Hey Nia, are you good?" Anya spoke in the mic with caution. She had a really bad feeling about Nia not checking in with her first. "Nia? Please answer...Nia?" Sketch said quietly. -NOT DONE-

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is a work in progress. Enjoy!


End file.
